The Dance
by Agent Jaid
Summary: The Vong have been destroyed and Jaina is at a victory ball with Jag - across the room she sees a man with dark hair from her past dancing with a beautiful blonde.


**Author: **Agent_Jaid   
  


**Rating:** G

**Summary:** The Yuuzhan Vong have been destroyed and Jaina is at a victory ball with Jag - across the room she sees a man with dark hair from her past dancing with a beautiful blonde.

  
**Disclaimer: **The song is "Power of Love" by Andrea Bocelli; everything else is GL's. 'Sept for the plot. I'm not making any money off of this. I hope.  
  


*******************************

**The Dance**   
  
  
The war was over. The threat that the Vong had posed had been negated. Jaina wished it had been because they had merely returned to their own galaxy, but it wasn't to be. Zekk and Kyp had organized a small team of pilots who were dedicated to destroying the invaders by whatever means possible; and they had done the impossible. The Vong had been utterly and completely wiped out.   
  
Now the New Republic was hosting a celebration party. And Jaina couldn't pull her eyes away from Zekk.   
  
"Jaina," Jagged Fel, her for-some-reason-boyfriend whispered, "Why do you keep staring at Zekk?"   
  
"You wouldn't understand," she answered softly.   
  
He gave a serious look full of doubt. After all, he was very mentally astute and was quite skilled at solving things.   
  
"I love him."   
  
_The whispers in the morning of lovers sleeping tight   
are rolling by like thunder now as I look in your eyes_   
  
Zekk held the blonde woman in his arms stiffly as they danced together, unable to keep his eyes from sliding over to Jaina.   
  
Jaina.   
  
She was resplendent in a midnight blue dress edged in ice-jewels. Her hair was arranged on top her head with strands of Lalmy'ashian Pearls running through it. Perfect.   
  
He felt her eyes boring into his back and he spun the other girl, turning his head and catching her eyes.   
  
The blonde was left in the middle of the dance floor, looking around dazedly as Zekk walked with carefully controlled strides to stand before Jaina. Jaina. Only Jaina.   
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked hesitantly, his voice husky.   
  
Jaina gingerly laid her hand in his, her consensus evident in her wide brandy eyes. "Yes, Zekk." Her own voice was breathless.   
  
_I hold on to your body and feel each move you make   
your voice is warm and tender a love that I could not forsake_   
  
Zekk held her gently, as though a wrong move would shatter her. They were pressed up against each other as the music faded into the unmistakable sounds of the Challel. Neither said anything.   
  
"How've you been?" Zekk finally stammered as the silence between them grew till it was more then he could bear.   
  
"Fine," Jaina replied breathlessly, drinking in the deep sound of his voice._ Now that you're here,_ she wanted to add.   
  
_'Cause you are my lady and I'm your man   
whenever you reach for me I'll do all that I can_   
  
Jaina laid her head gingerly on his shoulder. _Just for a minute, _she told herself, _just to see how it feels._   
  
"Heavenly," she mumbled softly, rubbing her cheek against the fiber of his suit as though to assure herself he was really there.   
  
"That you are; lady mine." Zekk whispered tenderly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. He smiled as a shudder ran through her delicate frame.   
  
_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms   
when the world outside's too much to take_   
  
Jaina rested almost all of her weight on her tall companion, feeling content as she relaxed in his arms. All of the worries and cares she had been forced to bear for the past years seemed to fall away in that moment of sheer heavenly bliss.   
  
"So… How've you been?" Zekk asked awkwardly, his hair falling over his forehead adorably as he tried to see her face which was buried in his chest – not that he minded.   
  
"Life hates me…" She drawled.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Mm-humm. Please hold me Zekk," Jaina whispered pleadingly.   
  
_that__ all ends when I'm with you   
even though there may be times it seems I'm far away_   
  
"Where've you been?" she asked sleepily, letting Zekk move them across the floor out of the melee of bodies and onto a large, flower-strewn terrace. "I've barely heard anything of you in forever… Well, since our fight." Jaina flushed in embarrassment.   
  
Zekk watched in wonder as the tips of her ears turned red. "The fight?" His voice sounded slightly dazed. "What fight?"   
  
"The one on Hapes? After Anakin's funeral?" She pulled her head back and looked at him with those dark eyes of hers, their brandy color shadowed with remembered pain.   
  
"Please don't walk away from me again," she begged. "I almost died last time you left, you were so far away… I don't know what I'd do if you went away again."   
  
The tears clustered in the corners of her eyes were more precious to Zekk then all the Corusca jewels in the universe. She had missed him.   
  
She loved him.   
  
_but__ never wonder where I am cause I am always by your side   
'Cause you are my lady and I'm your man_   
  
"I won't leave you. I could never leave you."   
  
"You did once…" Jaina dropped her eyes to his chest, not that she minded the change of view.   
  
"I didn't leave you completely, Jaina," Zekk said softly, taking the hand he held and resting it on his neck with her other one, then brushing a lone curl away from her smooth cheek. "You held my heart."   
  
_whenever you reach for me I'll do all that I can   
We're heading for something somewhere I've never been_   
  
They slowly stopped dancing, just content just to stare at each other.   
  
Jaina's heart pounded. He loves me. What did I do to deserve this?   
  
Zekk's head whirled. I love her. How do I convince her to love me back?   
  
_sometimes__ I am frightened but I'm ready to learn   
'bout the power of love_   
  
The knowledge that Zekk loved her was frightening to Jaina. All of the love she had for him that she'd held back for years suddenly rushed out in a tidal wave more powerful then any superweapon.   
  
She wanted to learn how to love him. Awe swept over her as she looked into the dark green eyes she loved so dearly.   
  
Biting her lower lip, she sighed, then tipped her head up to caress his lips gently with hers. "I love you, Zekk." She whispered to him as she slid back down his body, not registering when she touched the ground. Her heart was singing.   
  
_The sound of your heart beating made it clear suddenly   
the feeling that I can't go on is light years away._   
  
His heart beat furiously as he struggled with his raging hormones that had suddenly been kicked into high gear by the seemingly innocent kiss. All of his plans to woo her gently were suddenly light-years away.   
  
Along with his unworthiness. She wouldn't have kissed him if he still wasn't worthy.   
  
She fell silent, resting her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of the heart she loved.   
  
_'Cause you are my lady and I'm your man   
whenever you reach for me I'll do all that I can_   
  
He reached down their bond hesitantly, wanting desperately to be as close to her as he could. Her thoughts assailed him. Memories of the nights she'd tossed and turned dreaming of him, only to awake reaching for him… and not finding him.   
  
Memories of the times she had started to comm him and hadn't gone through.   
  
He pulled her in tighter and kissed the top of her head again.   
  
"I'm sorry," was all he said.   
  
_We're heading for something somewhere I've never been_   
  
Friends. That's all they had been. All they knew how to be. But after that kiss they shared, Jaina knew she could never be just friends with him again. She ran the tip of her tongue over her suddenly dry lips. She had to ask him.   
  
"Zekk?" Jaina asked, tipping her head back, the brilliant moonlight splashing across her face. "Would – will you, I mean, would you be a friend? I mean, more then a friend, I mean-"   
  
"Would you marry me, Jaina?" Zekk broke in.   
  
Her gasp froze the night scene.   
  
_sometimes__ I am frightened but I'm ready to learn   
'bout the power of love_   
  
_Yes. _Jaina's heart answered firmly. _Yes I will marry you Zekk. I will be your wife and love you for all of eternity. Mouth? Open up and tell him. Now do it!_   
  
Zekk's face cell when she didn't answer. "I-I'm sorry," he stammered. "That was incredibly presumptuous of me. I shouldn't have, I mean, I didn't mean. Oh, Jaina, I'm sorry…" his eyes were wide as fear of never seeing her again became very real to him.   
  
Jaina took one hand from where it was toying with his silky hair at the nape of his neck and laid her finger tips against his mouth. "Shh. Yes I will marry you, Zekk. I love you."   
  
His jaw dropped and a look of absolute wonder crossed his face. "Oh Force…"   
  
It was seeming of one accord as they gently pressed their lips together, sealing their hearts.   
  
The galaxy was at peace.


End file.
